


Carnalitas

by DarkestDarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDarkness/pseuds/DarkestDarkness
Summary: A collection of sin.





	1. Cum Marking - Zenos yae Galvus

**Author's Note:**

> I happened upon a long list of kinks on tumblr in search for inspiration and after some modifications decided to make some use of it with some shorter entries that don't ask for as much comittment as my other wips to get back into it. I already have ideas in mind for other specimen and will adjust the tags for pairings, content, and potentially warnings with any coming updates. 
> 
> _Please look forward to it :)_
> 
> Unless specified otherwise, I will attempt making these things as gender neutral as I can, but given how it's absolute filth we will be dealing with here, there is limits to how far I will go. Enjoy the sin. ♥

You kept your sights firmly trained on him, unwilling to blink and miss even a single second of the visual feast unfolding before you - watching as he convulsed in pleasure; thighs strained, stomach tense, and dick twitching his shaking hand.

Zenos threw back his head with the fall of his shoulders, tension dissipating as the bass of his deep, guttural moan sent shivers racing down your spine and ropes of white cum leaking out of his cock and onto your neckline, arm, and even strands of your hair.

As his moan subsided and his breathing slowed, the shadows once dancing erratically across firm muscles settled into a calming waltz. You sat there in silence, observing, starving for his touch – even for your own – any form of relief from the scorching lust and desire only growing when he pushed some of his golden hair back behind his ear.

He looked at you, eyes taking in every debauched detail before him shamelessly. How you knelt on the plush pillow beneath you, legs spread open, nipples hard, and skin covered in a heated blush. Your cheeks, your lips, even across your neckline and down between your legs a faint dusting of crimson remained.

With a wicked mixture of arrogance and perhaps even a shadow of pride his half-lidded gaze trailed down your bare form – down to the most prominent viscous thread he had left on you, still hot against your skin and slowly melting into the crease of your arm.

You reached out, fingertips stopping but an ilm before the sticky white, before the sudden presence of his fingers wrapped tightly around your wrist caught you by surprise. Zenos' other hand remained holding his cock, still hard in his grasp as he proceeded to move his digits up and down his length, milking another pearl of cum from it.

“You will leave what I granted you right where it belongs,” he broke the silence with but the faintest hint of a crack in his voice. Your lips parted, words at the tip of your tongue waiting to spill, yet your breath was held prisoner in your own throat. In one fluid motion Zenos swept his thumb over his glans, spreading the cum across, before reaching for your face and gently caressing your cheek.

“I want _everyone_ in this _miserable place_ to know _what_ I summoned you here for.”

Zenos cupped your chin in his hand and lowered himself to rest on one knee, bending forward until his breath felt hot and heavy against your lips. Frozen in motion, the tendrils of a burning hot shiver raked its nails down your back and reached out to further sink their claws into each of your limbs.

“Do you think you can do that for me?” he drawled, the corners of his lips pulled into a saccharine smile.

And then you felt his touch between your legs, the rough patches of his fingertips firmly pressing against skin begging for release.

 


	2. Daddy Kink - Solus zos Galvus

“Did you pick that just for me?” his voice felt like the darkest of velvet caressing the back of your neck, latching on to your skin and spreading a phantasmal heat where his lips denied you satisfaction.

His fingertips were cool against you, one dipping beneath the black embroidery wrapping around your thighs as part of your black stockings. A cold gust of air teased you with every inhale and took turns with the warm breeze which followed his exhales against the crook of your neck.

“You naughty little thing,” he purred, intimately close. His unoccupied hand snuck beneath your arm and up your front, drawing a lazy line up your stomach and chest, before finally resting its fingertips against your chin. With a gentle tug he turned your face to your side, away from where he decided to rest his head on your shoulder.

“Daddy missed you.”

No more than a faint murmur and finally his lips were upon you, too gently and placed too deliberately to quench the thirst inside you, to smother the fire growing feverishly. Instead, the placid licks of his tongue only further ignited your insides, sending you squirming and pulling you back against him. You were desperate to feel him, desperate to wrap yourself in his warmth.

“So eager,” the strain in his words grew as you shifted against his abdomen and the bulge further down. “Far be it from me to deny you.... Bend over for Daddy and close your eyes.”

Releasing your chin from his hold, his hand now guided you forward, light as a feather, down until your bare chest pressed into his bed, covered in heavy silks and dark embroidery – and untouched for far too many nights in his absence.

The hand which had played with your stockings before now slid up the length of your legs, over the back of your thighs and between them. A thin layer of cloth was the only thing separating your arousal from his touch, and yet the heat of his presence sunk into you immediately. The pressure of his fingers and palm pulled a gasp from deep within your lungs.

He almost mockingly gently petted your head as his ministrations continued, proceeding until your world had shrunk down to this moment alone, a singularity in time. Your hips begged for control, for sweet release.

Solus laughed quietly. Lowly. Sinisterly.

“Hold still now.” Where his hand had been only a moment before, fresh air now hit your arousal. “Daddy bought a new toy for his precious little plaything.”

His presence loomed over you, closing in until you could feel his nose brush against your earlobe. The gentle touch against your cheek provided a soothing contrast against the pressure between your legs, slick and cool and unknown. His following words were emphasized one by one, sharp and tender at the same.

“Don't hold back.”

 


End file.
